


Being Half Snake is Fucking Weird

by sapsorrow



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Hemipenes, Human/Monster Romance, Lamia, M/M, Masturbation, Tail Fucking, gorgon - Freeform, im going to be known as the weird guy who writes weird pate nsfw and im so sorry for that, look nothing i write is serious all sex scenes are explicitly meant to be hilarious in my eyes so, post transformation, snake pate learns what happened to his dick and also a certain someone shows up, sort of sequel to my transformation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapsorrow/pseuds/sapsorrow
Summary: It had only been a day, or perhaps more, since he found himself trapped inside the remnants of Earthen Peak. Trapped by his own hubris, he supposed, and the changes his body had taken on.Pate wondered if he was still within the throws of shock, unable to really take in what had been done to him. He was completely calm, as it were. For now, anyway. There was no sense in having a fit when it would do him no good.





	Being Half Snake is Fucking Weird

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again bringing you the things no one really asks for. look im so sorry this exists i just got fucking bored and wrote it because if you turned into a snake person wouldnt you also want to know where the hELL your dick went??? and also of course it turned into p8cr8 because it is my main ship yoooooo.

It had only been a day, or perhaps more, since he found himself trapped inside the remnants of Earthen Peak. Trapped by his own hubris, he supposed, and the changes his body had taken on. 

Pate wondered if he was still within the throws of shock, unable to really take in what had been done to him. He was completely calm, as it were. For now, anyway. There was no sense in having a fit when it would do him no good. 

The room he was now kept in was spacious enough to allow the coils of his snake-half stretch out or move about. The loss of his legs was still...disturbing. Sometimes muscle memory would make his tail twitch around in confusion before he realized he could not _walk_ anymore. Had to slither around on the _ground_. At least he had not turned into a worm. There were worse things. 

The sorceresses paid him little mind, mostly due to the fact he appeared to have taken the place of the fallen Mytha. Might as well, there wouldn’t be a better place to go in the state he was in. He sighed, laying on his stomach - his still _human_ stomach - upon what was left of a decrepit bed. He supposed this was Mytha’s chamber before everything went down. Must have been beautiful back in the day.

Pate felt restless and if he paid attention enough, he could count how many times his damned tongue flicked out of his mouth to smell the air. It was dreadfully annoying. He wished it would stop. He could smell just fine without it! 

He wondered if Creighton would ever find him like this, or if he was even still around. Had he given up his petty feud? The treasure hunter chuckled at the thought. Absurd, the madman would never...

His hands reached for the mirror that stole what was his, frowning as at times it reflected his old visage. Right now, it was the distorted version of what was now his face. Pate opened his mouth to tug at the fangs that would lay against the roof of his mouth most of the time. Still felt weird. “I ssshould practice on lesss hisssing,” he muttered. Not that there were many to talk to in these parts. The sorceresses were keen on giving him plenty of space, from what he could tell.

Pate grimaced and put the mirror aside, eventually rolling over onto his back. “There hasss to be a proper way to reverse this...sssomehow.” The mirror was no help for now, perhaps it would share its secrets with him in time. For now he was left, once more, terribly bored.

Tentatively, he let his fingers touch the smooth scales of his lower half, still a bit at odds with himself that this was even happening. Perhaps this was an absurdly long, realistic dream? But why dream such a thing? Hmph. He was not so _perverted_...

On the topic of perverse, Pate stared down at where his natural hips would have been, among _other_ things. Now, as far as he could tell, he was entirely sexless. It was still nauseating to think about. He sucked in a breath, eventually letting his hands roam over that empty space, covered now with wide underbelly scales. 

“Ah-!” He retracted them quickly, sharp teeth biting into his lips in surprise. His tail reflexively curled and coiled closer to himself on the bed. Whatever he had touched had sent a familiar yet unexpected sensation through him. The slight tanned color of his face darkened pink at what that might mean. 

“How in the devils...?” He dared to touch again, swallowing thickly as nerves jerked once more at the touch and he shuddered, eyes slowly widening at the realization that some of those scales were _parting_. 

No. No! No no, he was not going to deal with this. Pate quickly stopped, burrowing his face in his hands and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. 

His body had changed enough. He was not willing to see what his genitalia had morphed into, if they were indeed hiding _inside himself_. “This is a horrible nightmare,” he mumbled to himself, face still hidden in his half-scaled hands. At least the palms of his hands still felt like human skin...even if the clawed tips pulled him out of the illusion he was still normal.

His tongue flicked out of his mouth not long after, tasting the air without him really thinking about it. What threw him for a loop, however, was the taste of arousal in the air. The _smell_ of it. Pate went a bit ridged at that, slowly lowering his hands from his face to see that a tip of something pink was poking out of the slit of scales.

That was still a bit too much for him to react to, the tips of his now pointed ears heating up at the realization that some part of himself was _turned on_ by this. Perhaps not, though -- perhaps having changed so much, his body was overly sensitive to its new form? Yes, yes that had to be it.

No one would be disturbing him, either, he realized. So what did he have to be ashamed about? Pate chuckled nervously to himself, glancing around before he tried to bring his hand down to touch the tip. It wasn’t...shaped like it used to be but was somehow still recognizable.

He sucked in a breath at the contact and gingerly palmed himself a little more to test the waters. It shot another pleasurable shock through him and he felt his tongue extend out once more to taste the arousal again. He could barely suppress a moan as the length of his new cock formed fully out of the slit, dripping lightly with pre. 

Pate’s back arched, as he leaned against the bed, the rest of his tail coiling around itself and sliding scales against scales. There was a lot of sensations going on through his body, not in the least used to itself. He brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it to hold back the sounds he was making as he tightened his fingers around the slick shaft and stroke it quickly. It was a bit sloppy, erratic, wet with his need as it built up inside him. It was burning, almost, the pleasure as it tensed and was ready to explode out of him. He bit his hand, wincing both at the pain and the intensity of his strokes before the ecstasy hit him and he made a mess in his hand and against his stomach.

He laid there, slumped and slowly slid off the edge of the bed due to the limp heaviness of his tail dragging himself downward. His eyes were a bit glazed over, panting a bit and wiping both saliva and blood from his mouth as he stared blankly down at his bitten hand. Did he still have some life gems around? 

Just as he found one in his belt pouch, he snapped out of his sort of heady haze and looked himself over. He felt something twist in his stomach and he crushed the lifegem and hurriedly slid towards the water fountain to clean off and soak. He had gone and done something so... _so_ \- what was happening to him? What was _wrong_ with him? He was losing his mind in this place and he needed to leave. Soon. Taking his body was one thing, but he refused to have his own mind altered so that he enjoyed the state he was in!

The water, though, felt pleasant and soothing over his scales and skin. He hissed out a sigh of relief as he let himself relax under the makeshift waterfall. No poison here, thankfully. Still, something was niggling at him and the smell was not leaving his tongue. Confused, he looked down at his lower half and quickly pushed himself out of the water to be sure of what he was seeing. Next to his flaccid penis poked out another rip, slowly rising out of the same slit.

What? WHAT??? How did he--

Pate tried to swallow his panic, tried to make sense of why he had _two_. Sure, some people would be very excited by the idea, he certainly had met his fair share of beast-people that had...similar qualities, but _himself_?

Blood rushed very quickly to his face and he slithered quickly the rest of the way out of the fountain and tried to ignore the problem. If he ignored it, surely it would go away. Right? But it didn’t, and his tongue flicking only seemed to make it worse.

He almost whined in frustration, coiling his lower half tightly around himself as if he could squeeze the feeling away. Push it back in there. But the desire to continue to explore this was still in the back of his mind -- and it wasn’t like he had anything else better to do.

Finally, after several minutes of mentally arguing with himself, Pate unraveled his coils to let the second cock out, watching as the soft one reverted back inside. The sight still made him shudder in the less than pleased way, but the sensation his hand brought to his other length nearly canceled it out.

He tried to take it slower this time, blushing in irritation at how quickly he had finished before. Surely he shouldn’t get used to this body, but at the same time...

Pate let his other hand roam the scales that met with his still human skin and found the other slit that was nearly as sensitive as the other. He shivered and took some of the pre from his tip to slick his finger before pressing it inside the other entrance. He hissed, feeling the sensitive walls contracting around the intrusion. It was much different now than when he had legs. The angle, the position, everything was so different. It left him frustrated before long, unable to quite get what he was going for. Did - did he even have that bundle of nerves anymore? Did he even have--

He shook his head clear of those thoughts, stopping altogether with a tired sigh as he laid down on the floor, staring defeated at the castle ceiling. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” he reprimanded. Still, his fingers were wrapped around his flushed, sensitive shaft and he pouted somewhat, brows furrowed. It would certainly help, probably, to have some sort of fantasy where he wasn’t thinking about any of _this_.

Pate let his mind wonder as he lazily stroked, eventually thinking back on times where he and Creighton were on better terms. Their little ‘excursions’ were always a good bit of fun. He could faintly recall what it felt like to inside him - and what it was like to be _fucked by_ the brusque man. He moaned, as if he could feel it now, eyes shut tight and his free hand gripping and digging into the ground beneath him. He hadn’t actually realized that the end of his tail had nudged inside himself, slowly penetrating those sensitive nerves as they filled the hole.

He was helplessly rolling his almost-hips into his hand, stopping when something very much prehensile moved inside him. His eyes shot open in near horror as he stared at what his tail was doing. Before he could think of pulling it out, the smallest part struck that sweet spot inside him and he cried out, writhing almost. His breathing became shallow and quick and he eventually got the hang of the smooth tail coming in and out of him like a proper fucking. He half wondered how far he could push it inside himself but thought better of that. Those spikes had become flaccid along his scales and he did not want the possibility of them springing up _inside_ him.

He didn’t need to be too concerned of that, however, when surprise had the end of his tail quickly popping out of him in reaction to new... _company_.

Pate had been so close, just on the edge, when horror struck him that he was being watched now. As if things hadn’t gotten any worse than that, he knew those familiar blue eyes staring at him from the far side of the room. 

Surely he was hallucinating, perhaps another trick caused by the mirror? He almost whined, swallowing it back just in case as he self consciously curled around himself behind his massive snake body. Maybe - maybe he _hadn’t_ seen any of this?

“The fooking hell?” The masked knight had his ax ready to fight, but he was confused as ever to what he was seeing. Surely he had imagined it. Pate was a right weird fucker, but he wouldn’t be having sex with a giant snake. Surely this thing was eating him and he wasn’t going to have that! Pate was _his_ to kill, after all! “Spit ‘im out, ya worm-bastard! He’s mine!”

Pate stared owlishly at Creighton, pupils dilated enough that they didn’t look like reptilian slits anymore. “Wh...what?” he nearly croaked out, disbelief written on his face. He was still just as flustered of having been caught in the act, but it seemed Creighton did not see it properly. He almost laughed, the ridiculousness of it all hitting him like a giant’s foot. “That’s not -- Creighton, I can explain,” he tried, but the knight was having none of it.

“I’ll hack it off, just stay still ya slimy toad!” He started to come closer and Pate felt his heart skip a beat. There was clear irony in those words, but the treasure hunter had no time to make a joke of it as he quickly attempted to stick his tail out to trip Creighton. He succeeded, but not before he felt the sting of the ax slice against his new scales. 

“Ow! Damn it, Creighton, stop!” he gritted out, lashing his tail in tun to try to wrap the armored man up in the coils. The slice was nasty but not fatal, but it was certainly bleeding. It hurt to keep hold like this. “It’s me! It’s _all_ me,” Pate stressed, shame eventually showing in his face as he eventually looked away.

As much as the ax murderer kept struggling, he was quick to learn that them ore he struggled, the tighter the grip. He huffed angrily before actually listening, staring wordlessly at his former partner. Eventually he moved his head enough to really look at where Pate’s body stopped and where _it_ began. There was no mouth devouring him. And was that --?

“Are you gettin’ off on this?!” Creighton demanded. Pate was startled by the accusation and instantly dropped him from his coils, further attempting to hide himself. 

“That’s not -- no! No of course I’m not! Look at me! Thisss is terrible!” Pate shouted, almost at hysterics. Perhaps now the realization of what was happening to him finally sunk in enough when he had someone he _knew_ staring at him like that. “Godsss, Creighton, I’m --” His hissing was getting worse and he only recoiled further into himself. 

“Oi, shit, calm down,” Creighton barked, carefully taking a step forward. “Wot the fook happened?” When he didn’t get an answer, he glared, but Pate eventually pointed towards the mirror left on the bed. “Huh?”

“That damned thing. I found it in Mytha’s lair...and then, well,” he cleared his throat, lifting his head out from behind one of the scaly lumps he was still hiding in. “It turned me into something like her, and the sorceresses don’t seem to want me to leave, and how can I? So I was just -- I was passing the time before I thought of ss-something.” His cheeks grew hot again and he didn’t dare make eye contact. It was worse with his tongue still flicking out constantly.

Creighton was silent for a tense moment before he started laughing. It was enough to startle anyone, really. A madman’s laugh was anything but comforting, but for Pate it was...familiar. “Fookin’ brilliant! You really are slimy now!”

“I’m not--” It was Pate’s turn to glare, gritting his teeth before his tongue flicked out again, this time in agitation. Creighton was still laughing. 

“Pff, and wot the hell’s with that? Can’t keep your tongue in there, eh? Not such a slick talker now. Heheh. You always been weird, mate. Now it really shows.”

Pate opened his mouth to shoot something venomous at him, not quite so literal, when he watched Creighton approach even closer and reach past the coils of scales to grab his chin in his chainmail-grip. “Shit, even your _eyes_ ,” he commented, looking him over. Pate could very easily get away, just as easily as Creighton could chop at him again with his ax. He chose to stay still, staring back despite his shame. Realization slowly dawned on him, however, as his tongue tasted the air, he smelled a certain muskiness close to himself that wasn’t his own. His brows raised slightly, unsure, before he saw Creighton remove his mask and lean down to catch his lips with his own.

Most of the tension in his body released, but he knew it wouldn’t be smart to let his guard down completely. Still, he shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of lips against his own, and the brush of a soft, warm tongue in his mouth. He could feel Creighton exploring it, the sharp ridges of teeth, the hint of fangs at the top, and Pate eagerly let his own tongue coil around his, the sensation new and oddly erotic. He moaned against him, the added addition of rough chainmail against his skin and scales enough to have him rutting up against the man. 

Soon enough, however, Creighton pulled free, panting and grinning while Pate tried to catch his own breath. “I thought...you planned on killing me,” he spoke eventually, watching the knight with half lidded eyes but still unsure. 

“Yeah, but I think wotever the hell this is punished you enough for now. So how’s about we put that cute tongue of yours to good use.”

Pate’s face grew hotter, knowing exactly what Creighton was not so subtly talking about, but his tail close enough to feel the bulge pressing up behind the knight’s tabard. Despite himself, he flicked out his tongue and smirked. “Well, if you _insssist_.”


End file.
